closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
KLRU
Background: KLRU is the PBS affiliate located in Austin, Texas. 1st Logo (1988-1993) Nickname: "2D Dome with Star" Logo: On a Dallas blue background, we see a 2D image of the top of the Texas Capitol Dome with a giant star in the middle. "KLRU/AUSTIN" in yellow Korrina font zooms out below. Trivia: The star might remind you of the Dallas Cowboys's logo. FX/SFX: "KLRU/AUSTIN" zooming out. Cheesy Factor: Too simple with animation. Music/Sounds: A cymbal sounder. Starting in 1992 on Season 17 of Austin City Limits, an acoustic guitar music was used. Availability: Extinct. It was seen on 1988-1993 episodes of Austin City Limits. Scare Factor: Low. The cymbal sound can be a bit startling. 2nd Logo (1993?-2000) Nickname: "Another Skyline at Night" Logo: We see the Austin skyline from the 1993 Austin City Limits season 18 intro. A comet comes in from the right, and when it gets to the middle, it flashes a giant text "KLRU" in Gill Sans font, with a small "AUSTIN" in a Cooper Black font. Variant: A local version is stiil, with a greenish starfield, and below is "Join us" in a script font. FX/SFX: The comet shooting and unveiling the logo. Music/Sounds: When the logo was originally released, the 1989 Langley Productions theme was used. Same as previous. Availability: Extinct. It was seen on 1994-2000 episodes of Austin City Limits. Scare Factor: Medium to high, due to the cymbal sound and the giant "KLRU" on screen. 3rd Logo (2000-2007) Nickname: "Static" Logo: Over static, we see a red KLRU logo in a much thinner font. "Austin" fades in below, and a background of TV static moves below, making the background black. The logo shines. FX/SFX: The TV static moving down. Music/Sounds: A weird Moog synthesizer jingle. Availability: On 2000-2007 episodes of Austin City Limits. Scare Factor: None. 4th Logo (200?-2007?) Logo: On a black/gray background, we see "KLRU" in the same font as the previous logo zooming out and spinning clockwise flipping letter by letter, as well as the PBS logo. Below the logo stretches in "Austin Texas". All of this is colored red FS/SFX: The spinning and stretching Music: A string is heard at the beginning followed by a downward three note chime arpeggio, then five piano notes that repeat again, but are played on bells. Availability: Likely seen on Austin City Limits and was seen on Public Strategies Inc. Scare Factor: None. 5th Logo (2007?-2008?) TBA! 6th Logo (2006?-) Logo: On a black or light gray background, we see the letters "azure" in azure with the PBS Circle P-Heads logo on the right sliding in. An aurora surrounds the logo as "austin, texas" appears under it. Trivia: The P-Head animation is used by other PBS logos. Variants: * On one episode of Arts In Context, "austin, texas" is missing. * On another episode of said show, "austin," appears first, then "texas". * A short version fades into the logo without the sliding, one of them which has "austin," already there, and "texas" fades in. * Another version has a copyright stamp that reads "A production of KLRU-TV Capital of Texas * Public Telecommunications Council © (YEAR)". FS/SFX: Just the aurora and the text appearance. Music/Sounds: A soothing chime sounder. Music/Sounds Variants: * On the short version, a synth electric guitar tune is used. * On Austin City Limits, both the chime and the guitar play simultaneously. * There is also a silent version * This might have the end theme play. Availability: Currently in use. Seen on current episodes of Austin City Limits. Scare Factor: None. 7th Logo (2012) Logo: On a black background, we see a group of circles explode from the center, revealing the KLRU logo. Below is a "50" in a circle next to "years". Below that is "austin, texas". The circles move in different directions. FX/SFX: The circles. Music/Sounds: The synth electric guitar tune from the short version of the previous logo. Availability: Seen as a 50th anniversary logo. Scare Factor: None. Category:PBS Category:PBS member stations Category:Television Category:United States